SotB VIII: Freelancers Wanted
Often when working for clandestine jobs you are used to receiving little to no information on what you are doing or indeed why you are doing it. As long as the pay is good and you’re alive at the end not much else is required. But even sometimes you have a basic idea of what the job entails and the risk known. This time is one of those days where, quite frankly, anything can happen… JOB Notice Follows: Chalacta, Docks Cantina. 1 Pilot and 1 Astrogator required. Success depends on it. Await further Instructions. Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Bo Tevv * Chim Chim * Dak Jast * Tortie Salk Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Durin Boge * Hank * Jasper Sunflare * Jokan Benn * Kii'Vera * Shorbecca Session 3 Session 3 Recording * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Joraal Ti * R0C-K4 * Reo Mission Report Summary by Dart The group meets at the Docks Cantina and finds the fat man, Botcha. He hires the group to go to Kessel and pick up an information agent of the Broker, under the guise of picking up 5 crates of glitterstim. The group checks for tracking devices, and are satisfied when Jokan tells them there isn’t anything, and proceeds to make the 2 day journey to Kessel. They land and are greeted by the Dockmaster Threce. Jasper talks the Dockmaster down and explains Shorbecca’s presence. They make it through the first and second Checkpoint successfully and grab two hover cars. The third checkpoint gives them some trouble, but Boge coerces him into letting them through, while Kii’Vera picks the guards pocket. They find 4 of the 5 crates, but the 5th one has apparently been moved to Warehouse 3. They make it through Warehouse 2, tempting Jasper with all of it’s tasty stimpacks, and arrive in Warehouse 3. They are able to find the correct crates, switch the tracking chips in them, and scrape off the physical label. They verify the prisoner is alive, load up the crates, and successfully make it through the exit checkpoint. Then the group is approached by the Dock master again who accuses them of having falsified ship name and captain on the orders. Kii’Vera uses his childlike innocence to gain the Dockmasters favor and convinces him to join us back on the ship to sort all this out. Shorbecca chokes him out, and Jokan punches it and goes full throttle to get out of here. Three squadrons of 4 TIE fighters appear to intercept them. Jokan does some fancy flying to gain the advantage, and Shorbecca launches a concussion missile that obliterates the middle group of TIEs. The 2 remaining squads return fire and land a glancing blow on the ship. Hank brings the Ion cannons to bear and wipes out two of the TIEs from one of the squadrons. The TIEs attack again, missing, and one of TIEs clips the ship and spins out of control. Shorbecca brings the light blaster cannons around and wipes out the rest of that squad, leaving just 2 TIEs left from remaining squad. The remaining TIEs take off in terror, and Jasper is able to calculate the jump to lightspeed without any error. They hand over the prisoner, take the glitterstim, and gain an Imperial prisoner. SotB 008